


Lucky Penny

by Bebedora



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Metro Tunnels, Mild Gore, Oneshot, Strong Female Characters, feral ghouls, vaults, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebedora/pseuds/Bebedora
Summary: Out in the Capital Wasteland, sometimes you need a little luck.  Sometimes you need a lot.  And sometimes--luck finds you and saves your ass.





	Lucky Penny

Lucky Penny

 

 

 

The metro tunnel stunk like ghouls.

It was a stench he was used to, but it didn’t mean he necessarily enjoyed it. Pungent. Moldy. Rotten. It stuck in your nose for days, embedded itself in your clothes. You could taste it if you breathed in through your mouth. The thicker and more stagnant the air, the worse the aroma became.

And of course, he was intent on finding it.

Because where there were ghouls, it meant the area was more than likely untouched by scavengers or raider gangs. And that meant more chance of the good stuff. Last time it was a flamer. Used it a bit, then sold it for a heap of caps. Who knows what would be behind some rusty locked door, left unattended for centuries?

His boots crunched on the debris littering the once-pristine tile floors. A discarded suitcase, the lock rusted over, sat against an advertising pylon. He wondered if the owner died in the tunnels, or made it somewhere safe—only to succumb to radiation poisoning weeks later. Knowing there usually wasn’t anything more than rumpled clothes within, he moved on without trying the lock.

Rebar stuck out of the ceiling, where the cement façade had fallen away. An exposed electrical conduit hung down, long since out of power. He grabbed it and yanked with all his might. It came loose, along with a portion of the ceiling. He covered his head with his arms, still finding himself bombarded with concrete and metal. Dust covered his head, caked in his hair. He grumbled, having just had a bath the day before. The first one in weeks. Bending the conduit, he exposed the copper wire nestled within. It would help him amp up the laser pistol he had hidden outside with his meager belongings. He hoped. Twirling the thin filament around his hand, he pulled it out and made a tight bundle before stowing it in the pocket of his trousers. His pip-boy caught on the fabric, tugging uncomfortably at his wrist.

He continued down the ramp, past the bathrooms and vending area. The trash cans were overturned, one crushed underneath a fallen ceiling tile. A Nuka-Cola machine, powerless and no longer able to keep anything chilled, lay on its side. What he wouldn’t give for a cold one right about now. Summer was in full swing above in the Capital Wasteland. That was one reason he didn’t mind the tunnels. Naturally cool, and out of the blazing sun’s wrath. He picked up a few discarded bottlecaps lying on the ground beside the soda machine. They’d buy him a beer when he got to Rivet City.

Jumping over the turnstiles, he continued down the ramp toward the tracks. The light filtering in from outside began to wane, and it was getting increasingly harder to see. He didn’t want to turn on his pip-boy light right away. There was no reason to bring unwanted attention to himself. The 10mm pistol at his side would be practically useless against the ghouls, in either darkness or light. Like BB’s from a child’s air rifle. He reached behind his back and un-holstered his black beauty—a suppressed assault rifle. Liberated from the corpse of an unfortunate Talon Company heavy who didn’t know when to quit, it had saved his skin more times than he cared to admit. The addition of a night-vision scope courtesy of a junker made it a lethal piece. Finding a nice little niche to hide in and scan the area would be all he needed. Unaware ghouls made the best target practice. Raging, berserk ghouls—well, they weren’t exactly high on his list of enjoyable companions. Especially when he was without a shotgun.

Down in the tunnels, water dripped. The familiar skittering of mice echoed out from the station’s belly. He trained his ears down the ramp, trying to zero in on anything that might be a threat. The place was eerily silent. He sniffed the air again, suddenly unsure of his previous premonition of ghouls. One good whiff of festering flesh and his suspicions were confirmed. Definitely ghouls. And from the smell of it, lots of them. He checked the magazine on his rifle.

Crouching down, he slunk into the main terminal. The faded yellow “71” on his back disappeared into the darkness and he moved. The balcony was empty. He snuck up to the railing and peered down into the abyss. An abandoned train car lay toppled, a few skeletons hanging out of the window. One still clutched her purse even though she had been crushed by the sprawling car. He brought his rifle up, nestling the stock up against his shoulder. Settling into a comfortable position, he leaned into the gun and rested his eye against the scope. The entire area became bathed in various shades of green. He scanned the perimeter of the station first, before moving his attention to the platforms.

And there they were.

Nine in all, the ghouls shone brightly in the scope. Most were sitting still, crouched on their haunches, waiting for their next victim. All in relatively close proximity, he contemplated just lobbing a fragmentation grenade down onto the whole lot of them. The blast was sure to take care of them, and what the explosion didn’t do, his trusty beauty would finish. Plus, it would save his ammo. He set his weapon down in front of him on the railing. Silently. Grabbing one of two grenades hanging from his belt, he unclipped it and pulled the pin. He held the lever tightly, careful not to loosen his grip. Blowing himself up on accident was certainly not on the agenda today. He quietly stood and took aim. If he placed the grenade just right—he could take all nine out in one go.

The frag left his hand in a graceful arc, and the ferals never knew what hit them.

A ball of orange flames billowed out from the landing site of the grenade, sending ghoul parts flying in all directions. When the smoke cleared and the thundering echo of the blast screaming down the tunnels disappeared, all that was left in the wake was a pile of dead ferals. He saw it as their salvation. No longer living a life of rabidity, and no longer a threat to his well-being when he made his way down to the platform. Win-win for everyone.

He grabbed his gun, slung it across his back once more, and jogged down the stairs.

The platform was littered with debris, some there for two centuries, some just recently made by his assault. A Vault-Tec lunchbox hid under a bench. He wasn’t interested in bottlecap mines, so he left it for the next scavenger to find. He stepped over the one ghoul corpse he could find that wasn’t smashed into smithereens and blasted into the terminal. Arriving at the overturned train car, he was faced with a decision.

Right or left?

Heading right would take him toward the D.C. Ruins. A place heavily scavenged already, but also a place packed with mercenaries and muties. Going left would take him west, but would offer him more in the way of pickings. Not that he was in this to scavenge, but it was definitely more fun to explore the relatively unexplored than follow in someone’s footsteps time and time again.

His decision made, he readjusted his holster straps and headed left down the tracks. His pip-boy light finally flickered to life to guide him to whatever was waiting.

It was more ghouls.

About a half-mile down the tracks, they attacked fast and furious. Seemingly coming out of the walls. He barely had time to take two out with his pistol before he was overrun. They jumped on his back, gnashed at his healthy flesh. Clawed at his eyes and knocked him to the ground. He shot erratically, hoping in his panicked state he would hit enough of them to stave them off for a moment to get his bearings. Able to slough them off of him, he stumbled away, running blindly down the dark tunnel. His pip-boy light flickered and finally went out. He couldn’t see.

Ghouls screamed from all directions, closing in on him fast. He tripped over a discarded beer bottle. As he fell, his finger—still on the trigger of his 10mm pistol—twitched. A shot rang out, and the slug imbedded itself into his belly. Blood seeped through his jumpsuit and splattered on the ground.

The ferals instantly smelled it, and moved in for the kill. They would not be denied their dinner. Clawing and scratching at him, he did everything in his power to get away. The three shots left in his magazine exploded out of the barrel, only hitting one of his attackers. The pain in his stomach was almost enough to do him in.

He was out of time.

Stumbling backwards over the bent tracks in a blood-loss induced stupor, his head hit the metal with such force he only had seconds of consciousness left. The wound in his gut bled profusely.

In his last lucid moments, a glowing one approached and let loose with an impressive bow of searing-hot radiation.

His eyes burned from the light, his skin prickled from the radiation.

He closed his eyes just as the glowing one fell, a shotgun blast blowing its head clean off.

 

###

 

 

Everything hurt.

His belly. His head. Hell, even his fucking skin.

He wondered how death could be this painful.

Breathing deeply, he instantly regretted it. His lungs burned, his ribs screaming out for him to stop. They were obviously broken. An unseen weight, heavy and uncomfortable, pressed on his chest with such force he thought it might snap his sternum. His stomach lurched, waves of nausea overtaking him for seemingly no reason. The smell of dried blood infiltrated his nostrils. His body seemed to be resting on something soft, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. He was warm, even though whatever was covering him was scratchy.

Desperate to see his surroundings, he hesitantly cracked open his eyes.

The bright lights above immediately assaulted his senses, and he screwed them shut again. After letting his eyes adjust slower, he was finally able to take in the environment.

He was in a room. Low ceilings, lined with pipes and conduit. He turned his head to the side to get a better look at the rest of the area. Utility lights on every other bulkhead column around the perimeter. Another bed right beside the one he lay in currently. A table, two chairs. Fridge. A radio? Shelves filled with food? Plush sofa, even though stained, and a coffee table littered with books and magazines. A dresser…with his Vault 71 jumper folded neatly on top. His pistol and pip-boy sat beside it, the assault rifle leaned up against the corner.

Trying to think back to the incident in the metro tunnel, his mind swam. There had been ghouls. Screams. Radiation. Gunshots. A single gunshot—hitting him? Blood.

His stomach muscles constricted as the memories flooded back, and he suddenly had the urge to see the damage. Peeking under the blankets, he was embarrassed to find he was without undergarments. His skin flushed red, and he suddenly was very eager to find out who had saved him—and _seen_ him. His abdomen was bandaged, a small amount of blood seeping through the gauze wrappings. The rest of his torso, bruised and scratched from the ghoul assault, looked like a minefield. He tried to sit up, and was greeted with the most intense pain he had ever felt facing across his belly—tight and searing. A pained yelp escaped his lips, and he fell back down onto the mattress with an agonized gasp.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Through the pain-induced haze currently fogging his vision, he saw a young woman race toward him, eyes burning with fury. Her black hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, threatened to come undone from her frantic flailing. She couldn’t have been much older than twenty-five, if that.

“You’ll tear the stitches I put in your gut!”

Her hands moved deftly over his abdomen, never once asking if he was alright with her touching him. She removed the tape holding the bandage in place and unwrapped it, pulling the gauze out from underneath him in a not-so-gentle manner. Scowling, she shook her head and huffed in irritation.

“Too late…you dummy. I’m going to have to do it again.”

He tried to concentrate on her face and what she was saying, but the pain radiating out from his gut was so intense it took everything in his power just to remember how to breathe. Barely aware of her leaving his side, she soon returned with a medkit and a bottle of liquor. She unscrewed the cap and poured the vodka over the oozing bullet wound. He hissed in pain.

“Don’t be such a baby. I’m wasting good booze, and you’re complaining. Some people…” She offered him a leather belt. “Might want to bite on this. Last time you were out cold. This time, you’re gonna fucking feel it.”

The prospect of having his belly stitched back up while awake wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now. But, with all the germs in the wasteland, leaving an open wound to fester would mean certain death sooner rather than later. He begrudgingly accepted the belt, wedging it in-between his teeth.

All this, and he didn’t even know her name.

She didn’t give him time to ask, either.

With a tweezers, she picked out the burst stitches one-by-one. He was surprised when it wasn’t as painful as he anticipated, and released his bite on the belt. He quickly realized the error in his judgment when she dove in with a needle and thread, jamming the point into his tortured flesh with a determined hand. A scream he never thought could come out of his mouth echoed off the walls. Unwilling to stop, she blew an errant strand of hair out from in front of her eyes.

“Can’t stop to put that cork back in your mouth, so just man up and deal. I’ll be done in a minute.”

He bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood. The pain was so intense he thought he might pass out. At this point, it would be a welcomed respite. Again and again, the needle jabbed into his abdominal skin, the thread pulling the wound closed tighter with each pass. Her intense gaze as she worked at least gave him a little hope that she knew what she was doing—or was trying her best. Sweat beaded on both their foreheads.

Finally, after several long, grueling moments, she used the needle to tie a knot in the final stitch and snipped the slack with a pair of scissors. She sat back and wiped a hand across her brow, streaked with blood. A small smudge stuck to her skin.

“Don’t do that again. Next time I won’t be able to fix it.” She glared at him, no sign of impending comfort or sympathy. “I had to open you up good to fish that fucking slug out.”

His breathing returned to normal, even though his belly still felt like it was on fire. She remedied that by jamming a stimpak into his thigh. Almost instantly, a pleasurable wave of narcotic euphoria washed over him. As the pain medication overtook him, he was barely aware of her soft hands smoothing down the blanket covering his body.

 

###

 

He had to pee.

Badly.

The pressure in his bladder had awakened him from his stimpak-induced fog, and he had no idea how long he had been out. His savior was nowhere in sight, and he knew he couldn’t get out of bed on his own—but the matter was extremely urgent…and not just in liquid form. He scanned the room, hoping to spot her. When he couldn’t find her, he did the next logical thing.

“H-hello..?” His voice was gravelly from days of disuse. The dryness in his throat hurt like a bitch. “Are you here?”

Shuffling from an adjacent room grabbed his attention, and soon a familiar face poked around a doorframe.

“Decided to come back to me, eh? You didn’t pop those stitches again, did you?”

He swallowed hard, his throat feeling like sandpaper. He didn’t know if his voice would work twice, and he didn’t exactly feel comfortable admitting his situation to her. But the pressing urge to relieve himself won out in the end over modesty. No pants be damned, he had to go. Now. “Need to…”

“Really?” She rolled her eyes and approached the bed, unapologetically yanking the blanket from his body. There he was, in all his glory, and he wished he’d just die of embarrassment right then and there. She didn’t seem to notice or care one bit. “Well, come on. I’ll help you to the head, but don’t think I’m going to wipe your ass. That’s on you, buddy.”

She bent down and eased him into a sitting position. Two sets of dog tags swayed from her neck. He concentrated on them as he breathed out methodically, trying to blow past the pain erupting from his belly. Her movements were gentle-but-firm, finally encouraging him to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The tile floor was cold on his bare feet.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him upwards, a pained grunt accompanying the movement. His head swam and he felt faint. He momentarily swayed backwards, giving his caregiver only seconds to react and steady him.

“Give yourself a minute. If you fall on the way to the bathroom, I’m gonna be pissed.” She waited patiently for him to regain his footing. “You weigh a goddamn ton.”

After a moment to calm himself, he finally spoke. It was now or never, and the pressure in his bladder was to the absolute limit. “Ready now.”

They took a few hesitant steps, letting him get his land legs once more. The closer they got to the bathroom door, the stronger he felt. By the time they crossed the threshold, he was able to move without her assistance.

“Water’s scarce down here, so if it’s yellow…”

“Yeah, I know the drill.” He shuffled inside and leaned on the sink for support.

“Washed and dried your panties for you, Princess. They’re on the shelf.” She pointed into the bathroom. “Holler if you need me. But you better not need me…”

She pressed her hand against the wall panel and the door slid shut.

 

###

 

When he came out of the bathroom, he immediately smelled food cooking. And not just any food. Salisbury steak. He hadn’t had a warm meal since he left, well…he couldn’t even remember. His hostess’ back was turned away from him, and he cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!” She held a hand to her chest.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He was freezing cold and totally exposed. Thank goodness she had at least laid out his underwear for him. He nervously held one of his hands over his groin, and scratched the back of his neck with the other. His gut was aching.

“For fuck’s sakes, you don’t have to be shy. I saw the little guy when I undressed you, remember?” She pointed to the dresser. “There’s a few pairs of men’s sweats and a couple tees in the top drawer. Help yourself. I’d stay away from your fancy suit for the time being, though, Vault-Boy. Getting that thing on will be a bitch until you’re healed more.”

As he rummaged through the drawer, he realized yet again that he didn’t know her name—or her, his. He dressed as quickly as he could without help, and eventually sat down at the table. She kept her back turned, flipping a couple of meat patties in a pan resting on a hot plate. He looked around, finally able to get a good read on his surroundings.

He surmised the rooms they occupied were once utility bays for the metro system. A fallout shelter sign still hung on the wall near the door. The rooms had the faint smell of industrial lubricant and oil, even after centuries without mechanics milling about. What were once filled with cabinets, lockers, and workbenches now housed a makeshift home. Still sparse accommodations for sure, but it was lived-in. The bathroom had been functional, yet small. Cobbled together from scavenged parts. The kitchenette was much the same. Lights and a functioning refrigerator were a luxury he hadn’t had the privilege of enjoying in quite some time. There had to be a fusion generator around somewhere producing the power. A food sanitizer sat on the countertop, an unexpected treasure to be coveted. A radio sang softly from the other side of the room, Three Dog’s signature sound introducing another tune. The bed he had come to in was against the far wall, a couch and coffee table against the other. Just one main room and a bathroom, it wasn’t anything fancy, but it was clear that his new friend called this place home.

She scooped the Salisbury steaks onto a plate and unceremoniously left it on the table, then handed him a fork. “Eat up. Rads are scrubbed. You’ll need your strength back so you can get out of my hair.”

He poked at the meat with his utensil. He had never in his life eaten this particular item warm. Ever. “Thank you…?” He raised an eyebrow, hopeful she would complete his sentence and tell him her name.

“Don’t mention it, Vault-Boy.” She leaned against the counter. A pistol hung at her hip in a holster.

“Theo. My name’s Theo.”

“Eh. I like Vault-Boy better.”

“Whatever. What about you?”

She eyed him, blowing out a sharp breath through her nostrils. It took her several seconds to finally answer. “You can call me Jinx.”

“Your birth name?” He regarded her closely as he began to eat. Not bad warm. Not good, either, but one couldn’t be picky about two-hundred-year-old food.

“No one gets to know that.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fair enough.” He pointed to the other steak on the plate. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Nope.” She continued to stare at him. “Although it is customary to thank the person who dragged you away from ghouls and nursed you back to health. You bled all over my sheets, you know.”

“Sorry about that. But…thank you.”

“What the hell were you doing in that ghoul pit? They’re vicious.”

“I’ve dealt with ferals before.”

Jinx snorted. “Not enough, it would seem.”

Theo put his fork down and sighed. “I just got caught off guard.”

“Caught with your pants down is more like it. You’re one lucky son-of-a-bitch, you know that? If I hadn’t have come along, they’d be eating your bones right about now.”

“Can we not do this right now? I feel foolish enough as it is.” His belly was beginning to ache. “I said thank you.”

“Well, you’re welcome.” She pushed off the counter and headed toward the door. Grabbing a leather chest piece from a hook, she put it on as she turned to him. “Eat, then get back in bed. You need to rest. I’m going out. Don’t snoop; I’ll know if you have.”

“Where are you going?”

“None of your damn business.” She snatched a magazine off of the coffee table and tossed it at him. “Sorry it’s not a nudie. I guess you’ll just have to entertain yourself while I’m gone.”

Jinx checked her pistol, grabbed a knapsack, and left without another word.

Theo looked down at the magazine on the table. At least it was an issue of Tumblers Today he hadn’t seen before.

 

###

 

For two days, Jinx came and went sporadically, always returning with a backpack full of scavenged goods and supplies. Theo stayed in bed like he was told, and felt stronger every day. Their conversations were sparse, and usually one-sided, but she had remained friendly. Most of their time together consisted of her tending his healing wounds or cooking. It was very obvious to him that she didn’t trust easily—and probably for good reason. The wasteland was a horrible place for anyone, and especially so for young women. He didn’t know for sure if she lived alone, but he hadn’t seen any indication of another roommate anywhere. Here he was, a stranger—a strange man—with weapons. He was amazed she didn’t lock him up in a storage closet, to be honest. Maybe she thought he couldn’t hurt her in his weakened state. He was pretty sure he didn’t look like a raider, so maybe he had that going for him. Whatever the case, she seemed comfortable in his presence. And that was enough for him.

They sat in silence, their breakfast of wild mutfruit and Fancy Lads dwindling. What he wouldn’t give for a decent cup of coffee—like he had before the war. She read a tattered comic book, the cover long-since fallen off.

Theo decided to take a leap and initiate a conversation. He had tried many times in the past, only to be met with steely stares or silence. But maybe this time it would be different.

“So, Jinx…”

She raised an eyebrow and peered over the top of her magazine at him, but didn’t say a word.

“…why are you down here? Alone?”

“What does it matter to you? You’re not trying to get fresh, are you?” She put a hand on her pistol, lying on the table. Her voice was all business.

“Of course not. I’m just curious, that’s all. You’ve been nothing but accommodating to me, and I just want to know you a little better.”

She huffed. “I don’t see the point in laying my story out on the table when you’re going to be gone soon, alright? It’s not like we’ll see each other again.”

Theo felt a little hurt. True, he didn’t know what the future held, but he thought he had made a new friend. Someone who, if and when he returned to this area, would be excited to see him come back alive. After all, friends in the wasteland were a priceless commodity.

“Why would you say that? Maybe I plan on sticking around?”

“No way, buster. This place is only big enough for one. I didn’t bust my ass making this hell-hole livable just for some squatter to move in.”

“That’s not what I meant!” He was becoming increasingly frustrated with her. He didn’t begrudge her the surly attitude she put forth, but she could at least try and not be so sassy. He decided to try and change the conversation. “Look, just forget I said anything, alright? Let’s try something different.”

“How about you eating your breakfast and getting back in bed so you can recover faster?”

“How about I tell you something about myself? Anything you want to know. No question is off-limits. Take it as a show of good faith that I’m not a monster or an asshole.”

“Ok, fine. I’ll play.” She narrowed her eyes at him and thought for a long moment. “What’s the deal with that pip-boy? You steal it from a vault, or something?”

“Actually, I picked it up as I was _exiting_ a vault.”

“Yeah, right. And I’m the queen of the raiders.”

Theo sighed. He knew the story he was about to tell her would seem like a very tall tale. “I’m serious.”

“Lemme guess. You saw the bombs fall. You were frozen. Forced to take part in some terrible government genetics experiment? No, wait…encased in bio-gel and kept buried in the vault garden? Or…”

“Are you finished?”

Jinx laughed and set her comic book down matter-of-factly. She folded her hands in front of her on the table and gave him her full attention. “Fine…enlighten me.”

“Have you ever seen a nuclear detonation?”

She shook her head.

“I have. October twenty-third. Just before ten in the morning.” He sighed at the memory. It had been a long time since he had relived it. And for good reason. “It’s awe-inspiring, really. Like nothing you’ve ever seen. Light brighter than the sun. You see it happening, know you can’t get away, and have your life flash before your eyes.”

“Did you have an ‘oh, shit’ moment? _Literally_? Because I would think that sort of thing would be pants-shitting worthy.”

Theo rolled his eyes and continued. He hoped he could get through to her. It seemed to him that her sarcasm and smart mouth were very much a defense mechanism. For what, he wasn’t quite sure of yet. “I lived on the outskirts of Chicago. Had a nice apartment, car, even a dog. Worked as a systems engineer for Vault-Tec. I designed the filters that kept air clean. That’s how I got a guaranteed spot in 71.”

“How did you end up all the way in D.C.? The Windy City’s an awful long way from this dump.”

“I’ll get to that, I promise.” He took a sip of the sludge Jinx passed off as coffee before he continued. “I got to the door just after the blast. It was far enough away not to incinerate me, but I was irradiated. The door was closing, and if it hadn’t have been for my Vault-Tec ID badge, I would have been denied. The looks on the faces of the people I left behind were something I’ll live with forever.”

Jinx sat silently, obviously engrossed in his story. Her expression belied her usually gruff attitude. Maybe she had a heart after all.

“They ushered me inside, stripped me naked, and hosed me off with some chemical. Said it was part of the decontamination process.” He rubbed his hands over his biceps. Theo didn’t know if he was truly cold, or the memory just made him shudder. “Everything happened so fast after that. I was herded into a room with some others, told I was going to get the rads washed away, and they jabbed a needle in my neck. That, as you would say, was that.”

Theo instinctively put his hand over the spot on his neck where the needle had invaded. He could still feel the burning as whatever they injected into his system infiltrated. It was a sensation he would never forget.

“And then one day, I just woke up. I was naked, wet, and freezing. On the floor. The room was dim, only a quarter of the lights functioning. I rolled over and saw this…tube. Big enough for me to have been in. The bottom hatch was open, and I was covered in this sticky blue goo. There were other tubes around me, but they were all empty.”

“What happened to the others?” Jinx’ voice was suddenly hesitant and inquisitive.

“After I came back to my senses, I stumbled out of the bay and into the vault proper. It was deserted. I found the nearest computer terminal and was able to get into the mainframe.”

“…and?”

“Seems all residents took a day-long dip in the goop. All but me. I was so irradiated, they didn’t know what to do with me…so they left me. And when the sickness hit, letting me out was last on their priority list. They forgot about me.”

“Sickness?” Jinx instinctively pushed back in her chair, as if she were trying to get away from him.

“You don’t have to worry. It was nothing contagious. Their food supply was tainted. Within a few months, they were all dead. As I delved deeper into the vault, I found them all. Most in the residential quarters. Lots of families.”

She just nodded and let him continue.

“I was released when the auxiliary power systems started to shut down. The fusion generator was failing, and when decontamination bay backups went, the seals on my tube failed. I scavenged what I could as far as clothes and a weapon, and was able to open the door with a pip-boy. I knew I couldn’t leave the vault open for anyone to find, in case they ended up eating the poisoned food. So, I hacked into the filtration systems I helped design and sent flammable gas through the whole joint. One grenade right by the door, and the vault was incinerated. Now at least, if anyone should stumble inside looking for anything, all they’ll find is ashes.” He sat back and crossed his arms over his abdomen, careful not to put too much pressure on his healing wound. “That was two years ago. And here I am.”

“Wow…” Jinx’ response was breathy. “I never…geez, I guess I was a real bitch, eh?”

“No worries. I told you I’d be honest.”

She stared him down, and her sass started to return. Whether she had control over it or not, Theo did not know. “I suppose now you expect me to return the story favor, huh?”

“That would be nice, but I don’t expect it right away if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“I guess I owe you.” She sighed deeply. “One question. That’s all you get, so make it count.”

“Fair enough. Back to my original question, then. Why are you down here all by yourself?”

Jinx picked at the corner of the dingy tablecloth. “Dead parents. Killed by raiders at the crossroads about a mile away. I hid during the attack, they never saw me.”

“I’m sorry. When did it happen?”

“Fifteen years ago? Maybe more, I don’t know…I’ve lost count.”

“How did you survive, then? I mean, you were a child.”

“I’m not an idiot, you know. My parents made sure I knew what the fuck I was doing in all situations. That’s one of the reasons I was able to save your ass so efficiently.”

“I wasn’t trying to insult you, honest.” Theo held up his hands submissively. “I’m just curious as to why you didn’t go out and try and find people to interact with. Why keep yourself isolated?”

“Maybe I like it. Maybe I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Her voice was rising out of irritation. “Why should I go out into the shit when I’m perfectly safe and happy here?”

“Do you have any human contact?”

“You’re sitting here, aren’t you?”

“Besides me. Where do you get your supplies? Your _comics_?”

Jinx rolled her eyes. “I scavenge the tunnels and metro stations down the line. There’s a trader caravan that comes by every three months or so, too. We keep each other happy with all sorts of little found goodies. And before you ask, I meet them far away from here, so they don’t find my little hidey-hole. I’m not a dumbass.”

“Don’t you get scared of raiders or super mutants finding your little safe haven?”

Jinx laughed out loud. “Ha! Scared? Let me tell you something, Vault-Boy…my impressive arsenal and lofty skill set ensure that I’m never scared. If anyone was stupid enough to attack me, they’d regret it as their guts were spilling onto the floor. Plus…I’ve got defenses.”

“Like what?”

She sighed. “You feel up for a walk? I need to take a break from these heavy conversations anyway.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve decided you’re worthy of the grand tour.” She got up and opened the dresser, pulling out a pair of men’s jeans. “You’ll need something more protective than sweat pants, though.”

Theo was intrigued by her willingness to open up to him, and decided to take her up on the offer. He quickly changed pants before slipping on his boots. It felt nice to be dressed like a semi-normal person again.

Jinx slung a shotgun over her back and motioned for him to follow her. “Stay close. We’re relatively safe here, but you never know with the metro. And grab your pip-boy . We’ll need the light.”

“Should I bring a weapon?”

“Hell no! You shot yourself with that damn thing, how can I trust you not to cap me in the back?”

“Hey, that was an accident. I’m perfectly proficient.”

Jinx snorted. “Whatever you say. Leave the piece. I got us covered.” She motioned with a grand swoop of her arm.

Theo followed her out a side door he never noticed before. The corridor was narrow and immediately turned at a sharp angle. A staircase greeted them around the corner.

“Watch your step.” Jinx descended the stairs. “A lot of the cement is crumbling.”

He followed carefully, his gut aching. But he was too thankful that she was even giving him the time of day, let alone taking him on a tour of her stomping grounds, to pay it much mind. They came to the bottom and were in another tunnel. Maintenance tracks lay inlaid into the floor.

“Mechanical tunnel. It’s where they fixed the busted trains, hence the tracks. If you keep going that way,” she pointed down to their left. “…you’ll eventually end up at a bay door to the wasteland. It’s sealed tight, so it’s essentially a dead end. No one can get in or out. That’s defense protocol number one.”

“Seems like a good line of defense. But what about down there?” He motioned to their right.

“C’mon.” She jiggled her head in that direction. “More goodies await.”

They walked the tunnels for several minutes, Jinx staying quiet so she could hear any signs of danger. Theo stayed behind her, wishing he had his weapon. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her—after all, she _did_ single-handedly take out a pack of ghouls—but he just felt naked without a sidearm of some sort. When they came to a branch in the tracks, she stopped him with a held-up hand.

“What do you see?”

He scanned the area. “Tracks. Broken cement. Garbage.”

Jinx laughed softly. “Good.”

“Good?”

She motioned for him to stay put. Treading carefully, she side-stepped an innocuous pile of rubble fallen from the ceiling, and went around back of it. She holstered her weapon and crouched down. “Walk exactly where I walked and come over here.”

Suddenly very nervous, Theo tried his hardest to duplicate her path. She only hissed in cautious surprise once. When he was close, she instructed him to stop and bend down to inspect the pile. What he saw astounded him. A plasma mine, painted the color of the concrete rubble. It was the most well-hidden trap he’d ever come across. He would have never seen it, and he surmised that was exactly her intent.

“How many are there?”

Jinx smirked in the low light. “Enough.”

“Point taken. Where’d you get all these?” He peered down into the crevice containing the mine. Even with the painted coating, he recognized them as Brotherhood of Steel issue.

“Had ‘em in stock.” Her tone was arrogantly elusive. “Second defense protocol.”

He was beginning to realize that his friend was way more dangerous than she let on—and he was very glad she was on his side.

“Moving on…” She rose and took a very deliberate path through the minefield. Theo followed carefully, hot on her heels. Once they were back on regular footing, she spoke again. “The mines spread on down about one klick in each direction. I figured if anyone made it further, they’d either have no goddamn legs left, or be some sort of magician. It it’s the latter, then more power to ‘em.”

“A half-mile of mines both ways? Isn’t that a bit of overkill?”

“No.” Her answer was very matter-of-fact. She seemed irritated he would even ask such a silly question.

“Alright then. Nice defensive tactic.”

“Damn right it is.” She pointed to a heavy pipe suspended from the ceiling of the tunnel. “Think you can manage a monkey-climb? It’s the only way we’ll get past the mines going this way.”

Theo held a hand over his aching abdomen. He wasn’t sure if he could attempt such a feat. But he badly wanted to see what else she had planted within the metro tunnels. He took a deep breath and agreed.

“Good. Follow me, and whatever you do…don’t let go.” She darted forward, taking a running leap to propel herself up to the pipe. She deftly put hand over hand and shimmied down the length. She yelled back at him. “What are you waiting for? We don’t have to go the whole way in one swing. There’s a place halfway where we can jump down and rest!”

He readied himself and leapt at the pipe. His hand almost slipped, and he had a momentary moment of terror, envisioning himself landing on a mine and being blown to smithereens. After a second to re-establish his grip, he began to move. His gut screamed at him, and he hoped he could make it to the midway.

After what seemed like the longest journey of his entire life—and he had walked from Chicago—they finally crossed Jinx’ minefield. He had never been so happy to have his feet on the ground. Ever. He begged her for a moment’s respite.

“I don’t want to stay put for too long, Vault-Boy. You never know what’s lurking.”

“I’m almost ready.” He accepted a canteen of water from his friend. It was bitter and metallic-tasting, but at least it was clean and free of rads.

Jinx scanned up and down the tunnel, hand forever ready to pull her shotgun at a moments’ notice. The small light attached to her belt barely did enough to illuminate the area. She huffed with irritation. “Seriously, we need to move. I don’t want to waste ammo because you were tired.”

Theo begrudgingly agreed with her. If she thought there was an inkling of a threat, he’d rather avoid it than face it head-on. He handed her back the canteen and they started their journey once more.

The tunnel began a shallow curve upwards, taking them out of the maintenance bay and back into the commuter tunnels. At a branch in the tracks Jinx led them to a dead end. A single door, covered in warning placards and flanked by a broken computer terminal stood as the only way in or out of the area. The radiation detector in Theo’s pip-boy immediately began to bark.

“Whoa, better not go any further. The rad levels ahead are lethal.”

Jinx just snorted and walked defiantly toward the door, obviously proud of her rebellion.

“Do you have a death wish? I’m not kidding, these rads will kill you!”

She leaned against the door frame and sighed, staring at him with a satisfied smirk. “Fooled you, Vault-Boy.”

“What?”

“They’re fake. There’s no rads.” She tapped the computer terminal, the screen displaying gibberish. “And this thing really isn’t broken. It’s the lock. If anyone even got this far to begin with, and was foolish enough to ignore the radiation signals, they’d never be able to hack the door.”

Theo finally approached, convinced by Jinx’ story. If she wasn’t keeled over dead already, then there probably wasn’t a real threat. Probably.

“For all intents and purposes, this terminal has been broken for two-hundred years.” She typed random commands on the keyboard, and new prompts suddenly popped up on the screen. The radiation ticks stopped emanating from his Theo’s pip-boy and the door slid open. “Simple trickery. Third defense protocol.”

He was in awe. Here they were in a crumbling metro tunnel, and Jinx’ manipulation of centuries-old tech and her meager surroundings had turned her little enclave into a veritable Fort Knox.

“Mind you, I can’t take total credit for this idea. My father set it up; I just perfected it over the years. But the mines and sealed door to the wasteland are all my doing.” She extended a hand into the newly exposed room. “After you…”

Theo crossed the threshold into a small storage room, filled with food stockpiles, lockers, a workbench, and two shelving units filled to the brim with scavenged goods. He inspected the horde while Jinx re-armed her security system.

“This is all yours, I assume?”

Jinx nodded as she picked up a random piece of junk. The vacuum tube was old, but still had its structural integrity. “Caravan should be back in six weeks. I’ll unload most of this stuff then.”

“Where do you find it all?”

“The tunnels, mostly. They go on for miles. And sometimes I venture out and scavenge buildings if I’m feeling adventurous. And before you ask, I’m not giving away any of my secret spots, so don’t even ask. Go find your own honey hole. ”

Theo, now very used to her verbal abuse, didn’t even try to bite back. “Doesn’t that remove your element of stealth? I mean, the caravans know you’re here, they meet you regularly.”

She shrugged. “I rendezvous with them out in the wastes. They know I live nearby, but I keep to myself. As long as I get scavenged junk for them, they don’t care where I come from.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a pretty good life down here, then.”

“Suits me just fine.” She eyed him. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you all this, but there’s just something about you, Vault-Boy. It’s so cliché I’m making myself sick.”

“Friends tell friends things. We _are_ friends, I’m assuming?”

“Seeing as though I washed blood off your junk and stitched you back together, I guess you can safely say that.”

Theo flushed at the mention of his private area. He still wasn’t comfortable with the idea that she had seen him at his absolute worst—and absolute nude—but he couldn’t help it now. What was done was done, and in the end, he owed her his life.

She motioned for him to follow, and down a short hall and through another door, they emerged into her home.

“Well done, Jinx. I’m impressed.”

“Keeps me safe.” She pointed to the table. “You need to eat. You’re still not strong enough yet.”

“Strong enough for what?” Her tone wasn’t indicative of her previous attitude. Earlier, when she would mention his lack of strength, it was always in conjunction with a timeframe for him leaving. This time, it was almost hopeful, but concerned.

She opened a can of Potato Crisps and grabbed the last of the wild mutfruit from breakfast. “I’ve been thinking…”

“About…?” He took a purple fruit from the plate and cut into it. He would be disappointed when it was gone.

“I found something you might be interested in, and frankly, I need your help.”

“You? Need someone’s help?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” She huffed and threw the lid from the crisps at him. “I’m serious. There’s something deep in the tunnels that I’ve been working for years to get to. You’re just what I need to make it happen. If you’re up to it, of course.”

Theo was definitely intrigued. One of his only joys in the wasteland was situations just like this. New adventure. Unexplored places. Hidden treasure. “I’m always up for adventure. Besides, your bedside manner, while brash, is very conducive to healing. I’m feeling much better.”

“Glad to hear it. And you can scavenge anything you like from where we’re going. I’m confident there’s enough there to last a lifetime—and then some.”

“And just where _are_ we going?”

“Patience, Vault-Boy. Patience…”

 

###

 

She had power armor.

Two sets.

When Jinx flipped on the lights in the makeshift garage, he was gob smacked. Each suit, Brotherhood-issue T-51, hung from the maintenance frame, ready for action. Obviously used but in working condition, it was apparent that both sets had seen their fair share of action. Some of the plates were patched, and the torso of one of the suits was scorched and dented. Two shelves-worth of fusion cores rested on the side wall, stored carefully to protect their volatile components.

“You ever wear power armor before?” She regarded him closely.

“A few times. I know my way around a suit well enough.”

“Good. Because where we’re going, the radiation is off the charts. And it’s real this time.” She pointed to the armor stands. “The chrome one is mine, was my mom’s. You can wear the other set, it belonged to my dad.”

Theo approached the armor and ran his hands over the cool metal. “They were Brotherhood?”

“Deserted.”

He turned to face her, hoping she would explain. With Jinx, there was no telling what kind of mood she would be in at any given time.

“Let’s just say fraternization was frowned upon within the ranks. When my mom got pregnant, they decided to make a break for it instead of face the wrath of the Elder.” She sighed. “They wanted to protect me. The Brotherhood would have taken me away and they would have been stripped of their ranks. So, in the middle of the night, they took off with their armor, a few belongings, and a little money. They ran as far as they could until my mom couldn’t fit into the suit anymore. Ended up here in D.C. I was born in the tunnels. Lived here my whole life.”

“I’m sure they’d be proud of you, seeing what you’ve become and made for yourself.”

“Everything I know I learned from them. When they died, at least I had a good start. If I hadn’t have had the education I did from them, I would have never survived.” She looked away from him with embarrassment.

Theo swore he saw moisture well up in the corners of her eyes, and decided not to pry any more.

“You better take some time to make sure your gun is in working order.” She pointed to his assault rifle, slung across his back. “Cause I can’t have you tagging along with a shitty weapon.”

“It works just fine, believe me.”

“Just fine, eh? Ghoul rescue…” She eyed him, her voice echoing in sing-song sentiment.

“Think what you want. I know I’m good.”

“We’ll see…” She pointed to a door. “If you have to pee, do it now. Cause these things are a bastard to get in and out of.”

“I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself.” She eased her armor down to the floor with a winch before unhooking the chains. “Saddle up.”

Both Jinx and Theo took their time getting into the power armor. After changing into a Brotherhood armor undersuit and a vault suit respectively, they opened the armor’s outer matrix. It felt good to get into power armor again. The weight. The control. The close confines. It felt safe, protective.

Jinx thudded over and inspected his suit. Her voice was muffled by her helmet. “Custom build, custom mods. These babies will protect you from the highest levels of radiation the wasteland can throw at you, no need for RadAway. Extra storage space in the leg plates, Tesla coils on the torso. Heat shielding. Contagion filters. Energy systems modified to run on fusion cores, not power cells. Gives you more longevity before you need to recharge. Hydraulic actuators boosted with a secret concoction of my dad’s to give added strength when lifting and running. You’re practically invincible.”

“Very, very impressive.” Theo attached his 10mm pistol at his side via a clip, and stowed a few grenades in the leg plates. Finally, he grabbed his trusty assault rifle and he was ready to roll. Jinx, armed with a laser pistol and her shotgun, tucked away some grenades of her own, as well as a few stimpaks and a mine.

Once they were situated, Jinx opened a large bay door, big enough to allow them to exit the garage. Theo took a few hesitant steps, getting used to the mechanics of power armor once again. He was glad he seemed to fall right back into it. The tunnels ahead were dark, and they both flipped on their headlamps to illuminate the area. They strode out of the bay, Jinx pulling the door down behind them.

“Plan on three hours’ walk. With the armor, it’ll be less stressful. Let me know if you need to stop.” She motioned for them to get going. This time, instead of being relegated to the back, Jinx made sure Theo was at her side. They readied their weapons and set out.

 

###

 

 

He was getting so sick of metro tracks.

Mile after mile of tracks.

Thankfully, the danger element of the tunnels had been limited to radroaches and one lone ghoul; the latter sniped from a distance with his favorite weapon. Jinx even applauded after the shot. But even the occasional stop to defend themselves didn’t take away from the boredom-inducing monotony. He hoped whatever Jinx had to show him would be worth it.

She suddenly stopped.

“What’s going on?” He sidled up beside her, finger on the trigger, ready to defend them.

“We’re here.” She pointed down at the ground. A manhole cover, wider than most, sat very out of place in-between the rails.

“I don’t get it. What’s so special about a manhole?”

“Does it look different to you in any way?”

Theo bent down, no easy task in power armor, to inspect the steel circle with more scrutiny. It was your run-of-the mill pre-war manhole cover. Metal. Heavy. Caked in years of grime and dust. “I give up, what’s the deal?”

Jinx huffed, her voice muffled by her helmet. “Look. Closer. What does it _say_?”

“VT Metalworks.”

“Exactly.”

He was utterly confused. “I don’t understand.”

Jinx pried open the cover with ease thanks to the extra strength her power armor afforded. “You will.” She shambled down the ladder, her armor scraping against the sides of the walls.

Theo followed, now wholly intrigued by just what she had found down there. At the bottom of the ladder, they found themselves in another tunnel, very unlike the metro above. The walls were chiseled out of the very bedrock, cavernous and smooth. Mining equipment lay abandoned, a few skeletons scattered about with pistols beside their bodies. Construction lights, long since dark, lined the corridor.

“What were they digging for down here?”

Jinx pointed to the end of the corridor. There was definitely something there. Something big. “All will be revealed…”

As they approached the dead end, a giant sprocket-shaped door came into view, a faded 102 painted on the surface.

“VT? Vault Tech?” Theo couldn’t hide his excitement.

“One and the same. Welcome home, Vault-Boy.”

 

###

 

The door mechanism was crusted with centuries of corrosion and calcification. Theo wasn’t very confident it would even function. He stepped over a skeleton to get a closer look, very aware that the radiation meter on his pip-boy was fluctuating wildly.

“I found this place last year after I dropped my flashlight right on the manhole cover. Talk about luck. When I got close to the door, I was presented with two problems. One—the rads. I knew I wasn’t going to survive without power armor. Two—the door itself. I tried the intercom dozens of times, never got a response. That leads me to believe there’s no one alive inside anymore. That left me with only one way to open the door…and I didn’t have the proper tech to do so.”

“You needed a pip-boy…”

“Bingo.” She opened a compartment in her arm plate and retrieved two wires, clips at the end. Attaching one end to a connector on her Tesla coil and the other to the panel itself, the electronics immediately flared to life. “Get to it. The connection is pretty suspect and doesn’t last long sometimes.”

Theo opened his own arm panel, exposing his pip-boy. He pulled the plug from the chassis and attached it to the interface. A metal lid swung open, revealing a red button. The panel lights flickered.

“Hurry up, dammit! Juice is running low…”

He depressed the switch and a klaxon blared. Spinning lights on either side of the door sprung to life. Deafening creaking and scraping echoed through the corridor. The floor shook. Rust flakes fell from the sides of the door as it cracked open for the first time in over two centuries. A great billow of air burst forth from within, carrying a cloud of debris with it. Even through his helmet filtration system, the familiar stench immediately hit Theo.

“Fuck…”

Jinx turned to him. “What?”

“Ghouls. Can’t you smell ‘em?”

Jinx sniffed, then swore. She grabbed her shotgun from her back. “Time to do some deliverin’.”

They headed into the pitch-black recesses of the dead vault, thankful for the night-vision capabilities of their helmets.

 

###

 

“You’ve got ghoul guts on your armor.”

Theo looked down at his torso plate, splattered with festering globs of slime. He wished there was a hose handy. The putrid smell intensified and he gagged.

“Jesus, walk downwind from me.” Jinx moved into the center of the room. “Rads are off the charts. But I don’t see any barrels or any sign of waste.”

“There might be a leak in the reactor.” Theo turned off the rad meter on his pip-boy. He was sick of hearing it.

“Good thing we’ve got armor.” She moved to a power panel, and mashed the dark controls. “Nothin’. Looks like we’re going to need to find the generators if we want to see further than our headlamps shine.”

“The layout of most vaults is similar, if we go this way,” Theo pointed to their left. “…we should run into the power room sooner or later.”

They wrenched the door open and wedged a crate in the frame to keep from being trapped. Something stirred halfway down the corridor, and a ghoul dropped from the ceiling. Before it could get to its feet, Jinx ran forward and dispatched it with her shotgun. The rotten brain splattered on the walls.

“Not today, fucker!”

They traversed the rest of the long hallway with ease until they came to a locked door. Radiation placards adorned the walls beside it.

“Got a bobby pin?”

Theo opened his right leg plate, producing both pin and screwdriver. “Always prepared.”

“Well, get pickin’.”

He handed her his rifle and inspected the lock. Crusted over with rust, he used the tip of the screwdriver to scrape the red scales away. When the keyhole was clear, he inserted the bobby pin into the tumblers and wedged the head of the screwdriver beside it. As he carefully maneuvered the implements within the lock, the mechanism began to click. A few jimmies later, and the lock popped.

“After you…” Theo stowed the pin and screwdriver.

“Oh, how charming of you. Let the girl be the guinea pig and have her face chewed off by ghouls.”

“Only the best for you, Jinx.” Theo was definitely enjoying their friendly banter. Far cry from how they started off. It was nice to have a friend.

Their headlamps illuminated the reactor bay. Sitting in the middle was the giant fusion reactor. The control panel had one lone dim light shining, like a lonely beacon.

“Hey, I think it’s still functioning.” Jinx activated the view screen, and surprisingly, it lit up. “Core capacity at ninety-six percent. Why the hell isn’t it on?”

Theo studied the diagnostic readout. “It’s off-line, but very much functional. The only way to bring it up is to do it manually from the Overseer’s office. Safely protocol in case of mutiny, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of forcing doors open manually. What about aux power?”

Theo moved to another computer terminal, hoping the miniscule power would be enough to let him use it for a moment. It was. “I think we can jump-start the auxiliary generators. If they still have fuel and oil, they’ll give us at least enough juice to have emergency lights and door capabilities. Then we can find the office and get the reactor going. Hopefully.”

“And just where would they be?” Jinx motioned her arms wide. “You’re the expert here, Vault-Boy.”

“Far from it.” He scanned the room for another door. “There. Cross your fingers.”

Thankfully, this door wasn’t locked. Inside sat a good-sized diesel generator. After a moment’s inspection, Jinx gave it a clean bill of health. “Looks like the cables are still attached, no frays or anything.”

Theo returned to the reactor room. “You stay put, holler if it blows up.”

“Gee, thanks. Asshole. That’s the second time in less than an hour where you’ve put me in harms’ way.”

He tapped a few commands into the keyboard, following the prompts that would hopefully bring the generator to life. In the other room, the machine creaked, cogs groaning and belts squeaking as the motor sprung into action. Soon, the telltale smell of exhaust permeated the area. They needed to get the ventilation system up and running as soon as possible, or they’d end up with carbon monoxide poisoning. The helmet filters could only do so much.

Jinx came up behind him. “How long do you think it’ll last us?”

“The fuel tank was full. At least a week, maybe more.”

“What about all this radiation? It doesn’t seem to be coming from the reactor. That was my prime suspect.”

Theo thought for a moment, before turning his pip-boy back on. It immediately went crazy. “It’s coming from everywhere. The whole place is contaminated. I don’t understand it.”

“Maybe we’ll get some answers in the Overseer’s office.” Jinx grabbed her gun. “C’mon, let’s hit it.”

 

###

 

“Behind you!”

Theo spun around just in time to put a bullet in the ghoul’s chest. Jinx loaded the last shell into her combat shotgun’s magazine and dispatched it properly by blowing its head clean off.

All at once, five more doors in the residential hallway slid open, and hordes of ferals came pouring out. They swarmed like insects, clawing and screaming as they attacked. Very quickly, the pair found themselves backed into one of the rooms. Closing the door behind them, they had only moments to formulate a plan.

“Tip that bed on its side and get behind it!” Jinx opened one of her leg plates and pulled out a plasma mine. She screamed over the cacophony of ghoul noise from the hallway. “Barricade yourself as good as you can, this blast is gonna rock our world!”

Carefully, she armed and placed the mine just at the door’s threshold. She grabbed a mop and darted behind the makeshift barrier. Ghouls smashed themselves against the door, pressed their putrid faces against the dingy window. Streaks of maroon, coagulated blood stuck to the glass. When they were as safe as they could be, Jinx used the mop’s handle to activate the door panel.

The door hissed open and the ghouls piled in. The explosion seemed to rattle the entire vault. A fireball blew down the corridor and consumed the room they were in. If it hadn’t had been for their power armor, both Jinx and Theo would have been incinerated. Blood and viscera were scorched into the walls and floor tiles, ashy bones scattered throughout the room. The ceiling collapsed down on top of the pair, covering them with metal and wires. With the help of their hydraulic armor, removing the debris was a cake walk.

“Goddamn, I love the sound of a plasma mine going off!” Jinx stood proud, surveying her handiwork.

Theo was less than amused. “Are you out of your mind? You could have killed us!”

“Oh, come on! We were perfectly safe.”

“You call being buried underneath rubble and torched ‘ _safe_ ’?” He fumed inside his suit.

“You’re blowing this way out of proportion! We’re alive, aren’t’ we? The ghouls are dead, _aren’t they?_ ”

Theo grabbed his gun and stormed past her without another word. His heavy armored feet smashed the brittle, burned remains of a ghoul as he exited the room. Dust particles still hung in the air.

Jinx followed behind, silent. She stayed a good five feet back.

They rounded a corner and entered the communal recreation area. Couches, moldy and tattered. A pool table, balls strewn about, left in limbo in the middle of a game. Tables with board games, magazines, and Nuka-Cola bottles. At one time, this atrium would have been full of life. Voices, laughter, and leisure. Children playing. Adults conversing. Trying their hardest to go on with life while the world above literally burned in the aftermath of nuclear annihilation.

Before he could lament on what was lost both above-ground and for the vault dwellers, the telltale garbled moan of ghoulish visitors filtered through the room. They pulled themselves out from underneath the tables, fell from the ceiling high above. Hiding behind counters, in closets, and within the walls themselves—they quickly encroached.

The pair wasted no time in dispatching them. Both proficient with their chosen armaments, it was over in a matter of minutes. Dead ghouls lay in heaps, and the companions stood victorious. One more shot, to a feral whose legs had been blown off, ended the assault.

The atrium was quiet once more.

Theo pointed to a circular window high above. “That’s the Overseer’s office. We need to find a way up.”

“Whatever…” Jinx moved past him, her armor just barely grazing his. Even with the protective plates covering her body, it was apparent she did not want to participate in any more niceties. Her posture was stiff, her voice monotone. She wordlessly loaded her shotgun as she made her way toward the staircase.

As she ascended, Theo got the distinct impression that he had pissed her off. He felt bad, of course, but she _had_ needlessly endangered their lives just for a good ‘boom’. Carelessness and unnecessary showmanship had no place on a battlefield, no matter how impressive the fireball or shower of ghoul guts. He decided to give her a little more time to cool off—and him as well.

They got to the door, only to find it locked. Theo wasted no time in trying to jimmy the latch. It quickly caught, but the door didn’t budge. He pressed his hands against the metal and pushed, trying to make it give way. After a few moments of exertion, he finally gave up.

“I don’t get it. The lock popped…”

Jinx moved to the dingy, scratched window and peered inside. A soft profanity echoed from inside her helmet moments later.

“What?”

“Barred.”

Theo swore. He understood the need to be able to defend the Overseer’s office at all costs, but this barricade spelled an end to their adventure. There was no way to open it from their side, and the windows were blast and bullet-proof. No amount of assault would shatter them.

Beside him, Jinx sighed…

…and got out of her armor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Theo tried to stop her. He grabbed the plates as they were opening, trying to force them back closed.

“Getting us into that fucking office.” She pointed to a grate near the ceiling. Her body stooped as the rads hit her, and her skin immediately lost its healthy hue.

“Get back in your armor, dammit!” He latched onto her like a leech, pushing her back into the suit.

She shoved him away. “Hands off! This is the only way and you know it!” She planted her feet on the leg plates of her armor and climbed up, using it as a ladder. She pried the grate loose, then vomited off to the side.

“Jinx, it isn’t worth it!” Theo tried to pull her back to safety, but it was too late. She had already slithered into the ductwork.

He knew from designing the system that there was another grate in the ceiling of the office. Seconds later, it fell in and crashed to the floor. Jinx’ feet appeared from the hole, then her body. She fell ungracefully to the floor. Her body shook as the rads attacked her. Crawling on her hands and knees, she approached the door. She didn’t notice the glowing one slither out from underneath the desk.

It would seem the Overseer didn’t really want any visitors.

“Jinx!” Theo screamed, banging on the window.

She was slow to react, turning just in time to barely evade its scratching hands. Her hands fumbled at her waistband, feebly grabbing for the laser pistol in a holster.

Theo watched helplessly, wishing this power armor rewarded him with super strength enough to tear the door from the wall itself.

Jinx blasted the feral with random shots, some hitting the target, most not. Lasers tore through its legs and torso, hobbling the ghoul. It fell to the floor, using its glowing arms to pull itself toward her. She scrambled back as fast as her withering body and mind would let her, backing up against the side wall. Her face was glistening with sweat. As the ghoul neared she took aim and fired a shot right through the fiend’s eye socket, sending the ashy remains of its brain out the back of its skull. The rest of the body disintegrated into a pile of smoking ash.

She leaned against the wall, chest heaving, before finally crawling toward the door. With the last of her remaining strength, she heaved the bar upwards.

As the door slid open, Jinx fell into Theo’s arms. Her eyes were bloodshot and vacant. A trickle of blood streamed from her nose. Her skin was blistering and beginning to slough off in patches.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He cradled her in his arms, while trying to reach over and open her suit. If he could get her in fast enough, she would at least not be exposed to any more rads. He would find a way to remove them later. The med lab had to have chems on hand.

Her suit opened and he guided her inside. She slumped into the body cavity, and he had to force her limbs into their respective spots. Her breathing was labored, and she didn’t speak. When she was safe inside, Theo closed the mechanism. It would stand on its own, keeping her upright regardless of her lack of strength.

“Jinx, can you hear me?” He tapped on the side of the helmet.

Her head swiveled slowly and she looked in his direction. “I feel like shit.” Her voice was a weak whisper.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do! We need to get some RadAway into you.”

“ ‘M fine.” She brushed his hand away weakly. “We got into the room, didn’t we?”

“No amount of scavenged treasure is worth your safety!”

“All treasure…is worth…the risk.” Jinx finally tried to move, the suit thankfully doing most of the hard work for her. She maneuvered toward the door to the office. “Gotta…get the terminal…up and…”

The suit stopped moving and crumpled into a heap of metal limbs. Jinx had begun to lose control of her extremities as the radiation took her. A rattling cough emanated from inside. Her lungs were filling with fluid.

Theo panicked. She would certainly die if they stayed here. She might still die even with treatment. But what kind of treatment would even help her? The levels of radiation she absorbed were far higher than anything RadAway could treat. Her situation was bleak.

“You listen to me!” He shook the suit, hoping to somehow snap her out of the radiation-induced stupor long enough to get her to the infirmary. “You need the med lab. There’s got to be something there that can help.”

“I’m so…tired…” Her voice was feeble and meek. It definitely scared him.

He pushed her forward. Maybe if he was tough on her, it would be motivation enough to get her moving and to the lab. “Get going, soldier! You’re not going to die on my watch!”

With a pained moan, she reluctantly moved forward. Theo didn’t know where she was getting the reserve energy from—and he could only pray it lasted long enough to allow him time to hatch a plan. He guided her away from the office, keeping a steel hand on the small of her armored back.

Theo hoped the med lab was close. They descended the stairs and entered into the community atrium once more. Jinx tripped over her own feet, sending her armor crashing to the ground. The sound of her labored breathing from within was almost too much for Theo to bear. She was running out of time.

He dragged her to her feet and pulled her along, thankful for the hydraulic assist on both their suits. He scanned the wall labels, finding a sign pointing to an already open door. The med lab was close, and there was no time to lose.

The corridor was dark, the auxiliary lighting just enough to allow them to see in front of their faces. A ghoul at the end stirred and attempted to rush them. Theo was having none of it, and smashed its face in with the butt of his assault rifle before it even had time to scream. Thankfully, no more fiends appeared.

The med lab was a mess.

Gurneys overturned, medical supplies strewn about. Emergency equipment laid broken in piles, no longer of any use to the dead inhabitants. Dried blood spattered on the walls and floors. Whatever happened in this vault, it was relentless and cruel. Skeletons littered the ground in the room proper, and a pile of bones shoulder-high was visible from inside one of the side offices. Upon further inspection, Theo surmised it had been used as a hasty burial chamber. The bones intermingled, all crammed together and forever mixed up.

Jinx slumped beside him, nearly pulling him down with her. She had grown silent again, and Theo feared she was losing her fight.

He scanned the lab, praying that one of the side rooms had something—anything—that could help them. His eyes rested on a faded, half-attached sign that read: RADIATION THERAPY. Smashing his hand against the panel, he was pleasantly surprised when the door slid open. The auxiliary power was still functioning.

They entered the room and Jinx immediately fell to her knees. A breathy, pained moan echoed from within her helmet. Her body was wracked with dry heaves. He left her on her own for a moment while he took inventory of their surroundings.

The room was fairly empty. Crates of RadAway and Rad-X sat undisturbed for centuries. Dozens of IV poles, ready to administer radiation treatments if need be. A desk with a terminal, a few lockers, and…

…a decontamination tube.

Almost exactly like the one he spent a nearly two centuries suspended in, he prayed the solution inside was still up to snuff. He dashed back to his friend’s side, hopeful for the first time since she was stricken with radiation poisoning.

“Jinx? Can you hear me?”

She didn’t answer. Her entire body was slumped forward, her power armor supporting her. Liquid dripped from the seals of her helmet, and Theo realized she had vomited within it. He listened closely, making sure she was still breathing. When he heard a faint whistle of breath, he decided to leave her for just a moment to start up the system.

He hoped he didn’t need a password.

The terminal flickered to life, and by the grace of whatever deity was looking down on him at that given moment, the previous user had forgotten to log out. The system was online and functional. He typed in a few commands, the menus very easy to understand. Each prompt walked him through the system warm-up. Bubbles rose within the the container, slowly floating up through the thick goop. The top hatch popped open, waiting for the patient.

It was now or never.

He pulled Jinx as close as he could to the rickety metal staircase beside the tube. Her armor popped open at the press of a button, and she tumbled out. The skin on her exposed hands had blistered, and a few clumps of hair remained behind within her helmet. The time between breaths was terrifying, and Theo didn’t know how much longer her body could keep inflating her lungs. Not bothering to strip her of her Brotherhood under suit, he heaved her onto his shoulder. Her face slammed against his back plate, and she hung limply. He quickly ascended the ladder-like stairs and balanced himself precariously on the “balcony” above the tube. He knelt down and balanced her on his lap, grabbing for the oxygen mask hanging from a long, thin tube. Placing the plastic mask over her mouth and nose, he pulled the elastic bands tight to ensure a good seal. Then, as carefully as he could, he slid Jinx into the slimy suspension. She sunk about halfway down before floating on her own, the goopy slime cradling her within the container.

Theo clambered down the ladder and returned to the terminal, finishing the sequence with a single keystroke. The lid closed and locked, sealing Jinx inside. Seconds later, the entire apparatus glowed and the viscous liquid inside churned, sending bubbles cascading over her entire body. She never moved, never even opened her eyes.

A countdown clock appeared on the computer screen.

Twenty-three hours, fifty-eight minutes.

Torn on whether or not to leave her, he ultimately decided he had better find a way to get the vault up and running again—and radiation free. And maybe he could find out just what happened, and have one hell of a story for her when she woke up. After all, this was her prize.

He walked up to the tube, took one last look at his unconscious friend, and laid an armored hand on the glass right over her heart.

 

###

 

_“Owwww…my fucking head…”_

Theo looked up from the computer terminal, a relieved smile crossing his lips. He dashed to Jinx’ side.

“Easy. Just stay still.” He laid a hand on her shoulder, prohibiting her from moving. “Take deep breaths.”

Jinx tried to bring a hand to her forehead, but Theo grabbed her wrist and eased it back down to her side. The IV tubing wasn’t very long, and he didn’t want to risk her pulling the needle out by over-extending the line. She needed every ounce of the RadAway coursing through her veins.

She sat up with a start, her eyes frantically scanning the room. Feebly trying to push him away, she attempted to roll out of bed in a panicked flurry. “Our armor! We’ll die!”

Theo shushed her and eased her back to the pillow. “Everything’s scrubbed. The rads are gone.”

“Scrubbed? H-how?” She screwed her eyes shut.

“I’ll get to that. Calm down, okay?” His tone was soothing.

“Wh-what happened?” Her voice was gravelly from disuse. She kept her eyes closed for the time being.

Theo took her hand in his, and she surprisingly squeezed back. “You don’t remember your absolutely idiotic show of unnecessary bravado?”

She swallowed hard before licking her dry, peeling lips. Finally, she cracked her eyes open. The whites were yellow, the radiation having damaged her liver. “Where are we?”

“Vault med lab. You scared the shit out of me.”

Jinx sighed. “I was stupid, okay?”

“Got that right. You almost died.” He thought back to those hours spent watching her within the tube while he perused the vault records. Tapping into the Overseer’s computer, he was able to re-route the files downstairs to the med lab where he could read and keep vigil at the same time. “Why’d you do it, Jinx?”

Her eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled deeply. A rattling cough followed. After her breathing calmed, she opened her eyes to look at him. Her expression was one of embarrassment—and shame. “I fucked up. I almost killed us with that mine. You were pissed—and rightfully so. Call it an apology, I guess. A sacrifice to say I was sorry. To prove to you I wasn’t a fool.”

“Willingly exposing yourself to lethal radiation is way more foolish than plasma mine antics.” He sighed. “Besides, you didn’t have to prove anything to me. I’m sorry if I overreacted.”

“We were both assholes, I guess.”

“Guilty.” He smiled, grateful she was lucid enough to crack jokes and carry on a coherent conversation. He hoped this meant the treatments had worked and she wouldn’t be left with any permanent damage.

She scanned the room, scowling at the mess. “Power’s back on. Looks like a goddamn bomb went off in here.”

Theo smiled. “This vault has quite the story.”

“Please tell me you got good dirt from the Overseer’s computer.”

“And how.” He smirked. “You stumbled onto something incredible here.”

“ _We_ stumbled onto something incredible…” She sighed tiredly. “Lay it on me. I’m gonna close my eyes, but I’m still listening.”

“Well, the ghoul in the office was the Overseer. A man named Cooper. Turns out they had been unwittingly involved in a little experiment.”

“Experiment?” Her eyes remained closed, her voice relaxed.

“The minute that door sealed, the radiation started. Super slow at first, just ten or twenty rads per hour. Not even enough to do any damage or make anyone sick. It came from the reactor via a piping system, leeching out through microscopic pores in the walls. Then, over a pre-determined length of time, the rads increased.”

“Why would Vault-Tec do such a thing?”

Theo sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know. In preparation for post-war medical studies? Using a controlled test population might make later results easier to utilize out in the wasteland? Whatever the case, the residents had no idea they were pawns.”

“That’s a dick move.” Jinx coughed and closed her eyes with a long, tired sigh.

“Most certainly.” He shook his head. “And to think, the ventilation system I helped create had a part in the whole thing. I’m an accessory to murder.”

“How so?” Her eyes were still closed, but she was listening.

“The radiation affected everyone, although they had no idea what was targeting them. All the radiation meters and scanning equipment were tampered with. Nothing showed anything other than normal levels. They were tricked—and they all died.”

“But that’s not your fault. You didn’t program the damn radiation sprayers.”

“I guess…” Theo still felt incredibly guilty. Knowing he was working for a company that would not only use his designs for nefarious purposes, but then experiment on unwitting people who were just looking for salvation made him sick. They had come to the vaults to escape radiation. And instead they wound up being exposed to far more than they would have been had they stayed in their homes and away from the blast crater.

“Do you think they meant to turn everyone feral?”

“No one had any idea what radiation did to people in general, other than the usual sickness symptoms. Were they going for those results? Who knows. Were they trying to breach the limits of radiation’s effects on the human body? Again, who knows.” He pursed his lips with a sad shake of the head. “So, when they began to turn into ghouls, no one knew what was really going on. They knew they were sick. They could see they were changing, and I assume they tried to remedy it. At first, they weren’t feral. They still had control of their faculties. There’s thousands of file folders of personal journals and medical observations to read. It’ll take years to go through it all. ”

“So what happened? Things obviously spiraled out of control.” Jinx shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, a pained grimace crossing her lips.

“Best I can tell by going through the Overseer’s records is,” he talked while he assisted her in sitting up a little, fluffing a pillow to put behind her back. “By the time they figured out the culprit was actually radiation, it was too late. They had already started to turn feral. The bodies piled up in the med lab were the lucky ones; they died quickly once the rad levels got too high. The rest…”

“We saved them...”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve just never had that sort of—connection—with ferals before. I mean, I know they’re human when I’m blasting them to kingdom come, but to actually read their logs…to see their minds go in their own words…” He frowned at the thought of all those lives ending how they did. He didn’t know a lot about ghouls, but from what he observed, it was a hellish existence. “…the Overseer’s logs were especially brutal.”

“Tell me?”

“He was one of the first to turn, but the last to go feral. That might explain the glowing. He had the longest ‘bath’, so-to-speak. Cooper locked himself up here when the residents began to destroy the vault in their ravaged state. He watched helplessly as they killed each other. His last entry talks about suicide—and how he didn’t have the guts to do it, even when he knew what his fate was.” He stood up and checked the level of RadAway left in the treatment cycle.

“At least someone knows their story now.”

Theo offered her a grateful smile as he reached for another dose. He changed out the IV bags, tossing the empty one in the trash. “I’ll definitely never forget it.”

“You mentioned scrubbed rads before?”

He popped open a can of purified water and encouraged her to slowly drink. “Buried in the tech layouts of the vault was a failsafe. I really had to dig—and use my employee password to access it. There was no way any resident, or even the Overseer, would have been able to find it. It was a four-hour cycle that systematically pulled the rads from the air, and, by proxy, all the surfaces. It was a pretty ingenious method. I read the specs twice and I still don’t understand how it worked—but it did.”

“And now we’re safe?”

“Absolutely. I deactivated the entire system. Someone would have to have Vault-Tec clearance and know where to look and what to look for in order to turn it back on again.”

“You know, you’re pretty handy to have around, Vault-Boy.”

Theo smiled. “Saved your ass…”

“Cheeky bastard.” She sighed tiredly. “I guess I had that one coming.”

 

###

 

Jinx dropped the last of the containers on the floor of her storage room. “Christ, even with power armor, that shit weighs a ton.”

Theo had to agree. The amount of scavenged loot they took from the vault was downright incredible. And that was just from one storage closet. And, true to her word, she had encouraged him to take whatever he wanted or could use. There was no way he could ever lug around more than a few odds and ends, but the offer was more than enough to warm his heart.

He was so happy to see her up and about, the lasting effects of her near-fatal dose of radiation disappearing with every passing day. After five days spent in the med lab, she had been strong enough to explore the vault with him. Another week used to scout the entire place had left them in awe. Even though the vault had seen heavy damage from internal strife and the centuries of neglect, it was still in relatively good shape. With the reactor up and running once more, the ventilation and electrical systems worked, allowing them free reign of the whole vault. They picked their way through every room, mentally documenting what would be of any worth. Dozens of store rooms filled with electronics, food stores, and even a PX filled with all kinds of everyday items. All worth their weight in scavenged gold. Most of the things Jinx could sell intact, while some she had plans for when disassembled. Many items she planned on keeping for her own stockpiles, or for weapon or armor repair. The few small items Theo decided to take with him would fetch him a fair price if he needed quick caps.

One item, the Overseer’s personal weapon, Jinx insisted he take. A plasma pistol, not overly special by any means. But with a few modifications, it could be an even more deadly piece than it was in its original form.

After stowing their armor, they retreated back into her modest makeshift home. She grabbed a box of Yum Yum Deviled Eggs and tossed them in the sanitizer. A few moments later, they were safe to eat. They both sat at the table, an awkward, tense silence enveloping them.

Jinx tapped her fingers nervously on the tabletop. “So, I’ve been thinking…”

Theo raised an eyebrow in her direction as he took an egg from the carton.

“You and me…we make a good team, don’t you think?”

“I’d say so.” He shoved the egg in his mouth.

“What do you think about…oh, I don’t know…” She looked to him hopefully. “…sticking around?”

Theo offered her a small, thankful smile. He was truly becoming quite fond of her, and from the sound in her voice, she reciprocated those feelings. But he also was a creature of the wasteland. He enjoyed the openness, the adventure, the _danger._ His heart was being pulled in two different directions. Jinx had captivated him, that was for sure. He knew he wouldn’t mind spending a great deal more time with her—and possibly getting to know her better. Much better. But, he also knew the wastes were no place to get attached. To anything. To anyone.

He was going to have to let her down easy. For her—and for himself.

“Jinx…”

Her expression soured, and she immediately shook her hands submissively in front of herself. “Hey, don’t worry, man. I didn’t mean to get all sentimental on you or anything. I didn’t mea—“

“Will you shut up for a minute?”

She snapped her mouth closed and listened intently, her cheeks flushing red.

“I’d like nothing more than to stay here with you. And had you asked two weeks ago, I would have answered ‘hell no’ so fast it would have been embarrassing for both of us. But…” He sighed. “I’m just not the ‘settling down’ type. At least not yet.”

She nodded, a disappointed but understanding look on her face. “I get it. And I totally understand. I mean, you’ve got your own life, your own routine. I won’t lie, though. I’m bummed.”

“I hope we can still be friends?”

“You’ll never be able to get rid of me, Vault-Boy.”

 

###

 

The sun blazed high above in the cloudless sky, and the summer heat immediately made him sweat through his jumpsuit.

The metro station behind him was a dark cavern, the shadows melding together. Jinx emerged seconds later, swearing as the heat assaulted her.

“You sure you don’t want to change your mind? This heat is bullshit.”

Theo laughed. He was sure going to miss her. “I’ll survive.”

She sidled up beside him before turning and extending her hand for him to shake. He gave her a peculiar glance before accepting the gesture. Hidden in her palm was a scrap of paper. He scrutinized it, finding a seemingly random bunch of numbers. He shot her a confused glance.

“The override code. For my terminal.”

“I don’t know what to say.” A thankful, sincere smile crossed his lips.

“Just say you’ll come back to visit every so often.”

“I’ll come back to visit every so often…”

She nodded curtly. “Good. That means I won’t have to find you and hurt you if you don’t keep your promise.”

The pair stood silently for a long, awkward moment. Jinx tapped her foot in the dusty dirt. When she couldn’t take it any longer, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. It only lasted a moment, but from the feel of her hug, it was meant to last a lifetime.

She punched him in the arm when she released him from the embrace. “Don’t die out there, Vault-Boy.”

“I don’t plan on it.” He turned to look out at the vastness of the wastes. “I guess this is it…”

“Guess so. Don’t be a stranger.” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight on one leg.

Theo slung his trusty assault rifle over his shoulder, his new plasma pistol hanging in a holster from his belt. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Penny.”

“Pardon?” Theo cocked his head quizzically.

She nervously dug her foot into the dirt before turning her attention back to him. “My name. It’s…Penny.”

Theo smirked. “Eh. I like Jinx better…”

The pair didn’t say another word, only exchanged friendly smiles.

He was confident he would see his friend again. And who knew—perhaps next time he would stay for good. But in the meantime, he had a wasteland to explore, another adventure waiting just around the next corner, or down another metro tunnel.

Theo waved over his shoulder and headed east.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rattling around in my head for close to three years. I took a break a couple months back from my original novel series to write this piece, because it had been nagging me for quite a while! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
